destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Woogyman
The Woogyman is an upper-level demon resembling a sentient cloud of black smoke. It is held prisoner in the Nexus underneath the Halliwell Manor and is also referred to as the Shadow. The Woogyman's goal is to bring out the dark side of anyone good and spread evil. It can possess its victims by paralyzing them with fear and entering their bodies. It can also suffocate victims by using its body and wrapping itself around their necks. However, its weakness is that it moves quite slowly. History Please visit the links below to read the full history of the Woogyman throughout Charmed. Early History Phoebe Halliwell's Childhood Freedom and Takeover Brief Return Cole Turner's Ownership of the Manor Zankou's Attempts to Take in the Nexus Throughout Destined 2014 Prue Halliwell's Childhood In Show of Horrors, Part I, the Woogyman is briefly mentioned when the episode opens in the year of 2014. A young Prue Halliwell is sleeping when she begins having a nightmare of the Woogyman. Phoebe Halliwell enters into her daughter's bedroom with a glass of milk (placing it on the bedside table) and proceeds to attempt waking her daughter from her nightmare. Phoebe is unsuccessful, however, as Prue sits up with her eyes wide open, awake. Phoebe tries her best to calm her daughter who claims that the Woogyman is still out there and is after her. Phoebe hands the glass of milk to Prue, who drinks some as she reminds Prue that she and the aunts got rid of the Woogyman, many years prior. Phoebe also tells Prue to remember who she was (that no evil could ever get to her) and whenever she felt like evil was getting her that she should say: I am light. I am made of light. Prue repeats the words to herself and hands the glass of milk back to Phoebe, who places it on the bedside table. Phoebe helps Prue lie back down and pulls the blankets over her. Phoebe kisses Prue on the head as she repeats the words to herself. Prue finally is able to close her eyes and get back to sleep. Phoebe then exits the bedroom and regroups with her husband, Coop, who asks if it was another nightmare. Phoebe confirms the question with a nod of her head and Coop asks why their daughter is having the nightmares. Phoebe tells him she doesn't know, that the nightmares were always about the Woogyman. Coop asks if they should be careful as Prue has premonitions in the form of dreams. Phoebe, again, says that she doesn't know and tells him of the spell that she taught Prue, that would help her to not doubt the light inside of her. Coop reminds Phoebe that she is a good mother and they walk to their bedroom. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Force Fields: The ability to create electrically-charged shields. * Possession: The ability to insert oneself into the body of another and control their bodies. * Power Granting: The ability to grant magical powers to other beings. ** Conjuration: The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air. ** Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control fire with one's mind. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. ** Transformation: The ability to transform one thing into another. * Shadow Blasts: The ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. * Shadow Manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate shadows with one's mind. * 'Smoking: The ability to teleport through smoke. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers. * Intangibility: The ability to pass through solid matter. Book of Shadows Woogyman Spell .]] : I am light, : I am one too strong to fight, : Return to dark where shadows dwell, : You can not have this Halliwell! : Now go away, and leave my sight, : And take with you this endless night. Notes and Trivia * Piper, Phoebe and Paige once used a shortened version of the spell to expel the Woogyman from Leo. ** I am light, I am one too strong to fight. So go away and leave my sight, And take with you this endless night. ** The names Woogyman, Shadow and Nexus have been mistakenly used as one and the same in the last seasons of Charmed, by the writers. This is most noticeable when Piper, Phoebe and Paige cast the Nexus out of Leo by using the Woogyman Spell. * In the Charmed episode, Death Takes a Halliwell, after Prudence told Phoebe she saw a shadow behind a private investigator, Phoebe asked "Like a woogy?", which could imply that there is more than one Woogyman. * The Woogyman spell was taught to the sisters in the form of a bedtime story by their grandmother, however Phoebe Halliwell was the only one to remember it. After the Shadow reawakened—shortly after the Charmed Ones had gained their powers—Phoebe then added this spell to the book for future generations. ** The opening of ''Show of Horrors, Part I'', can be seen as a mirror to what Penny Halliwell did to teach the sisters the spell. Except instead of telling Prue the entire Woogyman spell, she alters the first line to help Prue for when she would need to find comfort. * The Woogyman is the first being, in Charmed-Destined ''history to successfully take control over the Manor and the Nexus. * The Woogyman is the first demon the original Charmed Ones encounter who is ''completely immune to their powers. Category:DESTINED Category:Demons Category:Evil Beings Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Characters